Dementia
Dementia (Full name: Dementia Synchro, originally Synchronite Nomad Matrix) (Japanese version 認知症, Ninshishō) is a former member of the Brotherhood of Matrix who was cast out of it after betraying his siblings in order to seize the throne of Matrix for his own personal gain. Information An insane and remorseless deity with god-like powers, Dementia is a forced to be reckoned with in battle. His powers can leave his opponents as ashes, and can raze down almost anything in his path. He is considered a demon and an immoral entity among Matrix Bakugan. Personality Dementia is extremely insane, believing that causing chaos and destruction is the way to go. He enjoys shedding blood on the field of battle, and also enjoys slaughtering innocents. Dementia is also secretive and impatient, and highly intelligent - even far above the intelligence levels of Octavius. He is very sincere about his so-called "duty" to kill, and is merciless toward every being or creature he meets. History Dementia was originally known as Synchronite, and he was the third-eldest Matrix Sibling, after Octavius and then Celestial, and was often known as the "Blessed One". However, when the Matrix Siblings received their true heritage, he did not receive his, and went mad as a result. Synchro then went into hiding, and discovered that he had not only the powers of Matrix Haos, which was his original Attribute, but some other, astral force that was a combination of shadow and necromancy. He then renamed himself Dementia, and named his unidentified Attribute after himself. He was not seen until a century after the loss of his sanity, attacking and razing down everything in his path in the Matrix Dimension. However, he was defeated and locked away by Celestial and the rest of the Matrix Siblings. 'Ability Cards' *'Nosferatu God:' *'Chaos Synchronization:' Dementia can use the four effects below, only in order form the first phase to the second phase. Once he uses all four phases in order (does not matter if they are used in a row or not), for the rest of the brawl, he can use them any of them in any order he wants, or any one of them alone. **'Phase One:' **'Phase Two:' **'Phase Three:' **'Final Phase - Ragnarok Chaos:' *'Demoniacal Core Mode:' Dementia can now use his Demoniacal Core Ability Cards. These Abilities cannot be countered nor prevented in any way. Any attempts at countering/preventing any of Dementia's Ability Cards will result in each opponent Bakugan/Support Piece losing 200 Gs for each Bakugan/Support Piece on the field. This amount increases by 200 Gs for each opponent Bakugan/Support Piece for every time an attempt at countering/preventing Dementia's Ability Cards is made. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Demon's Judgment:' 'Demoniacal Ability Cards' *'Silent Obstruction:' *'Silent Galow:' *'Mephistophelian:' 'Gate Cards' Trivia Gallery Human Dementia human.PNG|Dementia with his armor on Dementia unmasked.jpg|Dementia without his armor Bakugan Dementia Bakugan.png|Dementia in his Bakugan Form Dementia getting up.PNG|Dementia standing up after being attacked Dementia roaring.png|Dementia roaring upon standing in battle Dementia closeup.png|Dementia's head close-up Silent Galow.png|Dementia's Silent Galow effect cs phase 1.PNG|Dementia using Phase One of Chaos Synchronization Dementia attack.PNG|Dementia using a normal attack Human Category:Dementia Category:Former Matrix Bakugan Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Dementians